Bookkeeping
by Jyet
Summary: Rufus's anger management technique delays Cloud's attempt to run a legitimate business.


_Written as a response to the prompt "Rufus cooks when he's angry. Who would've thunk it?" in the Turk Writing Prompts and Challenges forum.  
_

Bookkeeping

A delicious smell wafted down the hallway at Healen Lodge, and Cloud slowed his pace as he approached his client's door. It was a little odd for someone to be cooking – he sniffed the air – chicken at half past twelve in the afternoon. Cloud shrugged and knocked on Rufus Shinra's door. There was the clack of the electronic lock sliding open and he entered.

"I need a receipt for my run to Kalm." There was a loud sizzling coming from the kitchen and Cloud raised his voice to be heard over it. "Ten seconds and I'll be out of here."

"So Tifa has you doing proper bookkeeping now." Cloud heard the metallic clatter of a pan on a stovetop and blinked as the president of Shinra stepped into his living room, hair matted and wearing a distinctly non-presidential apron over his dress shirt. "It's that urgent?"

"Yes. I won't be back around Edge for about a week."

Rufus pretended to see a hint of curiosity in Cloud's eyes and indulged it. "If you're wondering why I'm making my own meal, it's because I had a meeting with Reeve today." That didn't explain anything, and Rufus knew it. Cloud deliberately glanced at his watch, which might have been a mistake since Rufus slowed down a bit and took a step back into the kitchen, now talking over the sizzling. "I've found that cooking – meat, anyway – helps me relax. You're welcome to stay, there's likely enough for two."

"I can eat on the road." Cloud's stomach grumbled just then and he saw the edges of Rufus' mouth edge up a bit in response.

"Suit yourself." The contents of the pan hissed again as Rufus got back to the subject at hand – the subject _he_ wanted to talk about, anyway. "Deepground's existence shows that the area around Midgar proper isn't as toxic as we had thought, so it might be reasonable to start running trains to those areas again."

Cloud watched Rufus carefully open a cabinet to get something. It seemed like he was restraining himself from slamming the door when he closed it. "Reeve wants to put overhead lines in the subway tunnels. Apparently the third rail that's there is a 'safety hazard' because _his own department_ didn't put in raised platforms." Rufus viciously flipped the chicken in the pan. "And of course since it was Shinra that built the 'safety hazard' in the first place, it's Shinra that should pay to remove it." He raised a bottle of spice to his nose and fortunately controlled his breathing while taking a quick sniff.

Not quite able to help himself, Cloud chuckled. "I thought you had a debt-"

Rufus fixed him with a glare and Cloud found himself stopping mid-sentence. But then a smirk found its way onto his face again, because the Shinra Death Glare was less effective when its owner was sprinkling oregano at the same time. "Yes, I owe a debt to the Planet," Rufus answered. "But I don't owe a debt to Reeve Tuesti." He put the spatula down and pulled a pen out of a nearby drawer. "Anyway, here." Rufus leaned into the living room to take a piece of Shinra letterhead from a desk. "Where's your next trip taking you?" he asked, writing out a note before handing it to Cloud.

"Wutai."

"Wonderful country. Send Godo and Yuffie my regards."

"I'm sure they'll be delighted to know that Shinra's interested in them."

Rufus shrugged. "Merely a friendly greeting to the personal associates of my business associate." He turned back toward the kitchen and then paused. "Actually, if you could pick up a bottle of rice wine while you're there, I'd appreciate it. And pay the standard delivery fee, of course." Cloud started to ask something, but Rufus was ahead of him. "If you don't trust your judgment, pick the most expensive one. And if I'm not around to give you another receipt, assume Reeve did it." Rufus gestured at a potted plant on the windowsill. "He's stealthier than people give him credit for. That cactus might suddenly come to life and start talking with an accent before taking me out."


End file.
